<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Светлячки исчезли by DoctorBarty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741755">Светлячки исчезли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty'>DoctorBarty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shame (2011), The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBarty/pseuds/DoctorBarty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Смысла нет. Это единственное, в чём Коннор уверен.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brandon Sullivan/Connor Ludlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Светлячки исчезли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Смысла нет. Это единственное, в чем Конор уверен. Дни не отличаются друг от друга ничем, сводясь к замкнутому кругу бар-улица-дом. С тех пор как они со Стюартом решили, что рабочая неделя будет равняться семи дням, этот круг не разорвать. Оно и к лучшему — не надо придумывать, чем себя занять, лишь бы не думать. Главное — не позволять себе мыслить, вспоминать, сожалеть, гадать, потому что тогда рваная рана в груди Конора становится шире и глубже, и еще долго болезненно ноет. Сдерживаться, чтобы не позволить себе сесть, закрыв лицо ладонями, утонуть в своем горе, погрузившись в темноту, невероятно тяжело. Конор не знает, как находит в себе силы существовать. Наверное, он слишком слаб, чтобы вина могла поглотить его целиком. Наверняка, он просто слишком труслив для того, чтобы покончить с собой, ведь для этого действительно нужно обладать своеобразным мужеством. </p><p>Можно прикрываться тем, что он не эгоист и думает о последствиях. Что думает о Элеонор и о том, каково будет ей, если и он умрет. Но будет ли она не равнодушна? Одинаково жестоко думать об этих двух вариантах. На самом деле, самоубийство — не выход. Конор думает об этом не больше, чем любой среднестатистический человек. О смерти — да, чаще, но это вполне объяснимо и имеет отношение не к его смерти вовсе. Он чертов трус, не способный на радикальные решения, предпочитающий плыть по течению даже после всего произошедшего. Как будто стоит лишь подождать какое-то время, и рана затянется, если он не будет бередить ее. В глубине души Конор понимает, что такого не произойдет никогда, но готов быть слепцом до последнего, лелея эту крохотную искру надежды, что когда-нибудь ему удастся выбраться из непроглядной тьмы по воле случая, не прикладывая никаких душевных усилий.</p><p>Конор знает, что было бы гораздо проще, если бы он тоже умер в ту же минуту, как увидел мертвым своего сына. Но сердца никогда не разбиваются по-настоящему, потому что не существует такой вещи как справедливость. И если мертвые дети попадают на Небеса, то Ад — он здесь, на земле.</p><p>Если смысла нет ни в чем, то не нужно и давать оправдания своим поступкам. Что-то происходит без его участия, что-то происходит с ним. На все наплевать в равной степени, потому что ни кульминации, ни итога не последует. Элеонор может удачно притворяться, что не отступится от своего решения, но он знает, что в какой-то момент она вернется, ведь во всем мире нет другого человека, с которым можно разделить горе. Можно рассказать постороннему, можно поделиться с сочувствующим, вот только до конца не проникнется никто. У них с Элеонор одна та же рана и они видят ее, смотря друг на друга. Это не делает ее меньше, это не позволяет боли уняться, но когда они делят ее, и груз ложится на плечи двоих, это словно краткий миг облегчения. Темнота не рассеивается, но где-то вдалеке вдруг мелькает нечто, похожее на крошечную полоску света. Пускай даже вдвоем они не настолько сильны, чтобы развеять тьму до конца.</p><p>Нельзя убежать от самого себя, сколько ни пытайся. Можно запретить говорить всем о его сыне, можно убрать его вещи и игрушки в кладовку, спрятать фотографии, благо тех не так уж и много, но разве возможно стереть себе память, хранящую все, что произошло? Надо принять и смириться, но храбрости не хватает. Надо попытаться построить что-то новое, но это невозможно, пока не избавишься от осколков, в которые превратилось прошлое. Иначе он так и будет раз за разом раниться о них, и даже если какая-то часть из них превратится в нечто цельное, будучи склеена трудом невероятных усилий, другая, значительная, потеряна навсегда. Важнейшая и самая прекрасная. </p><p>***</p><p>На самом деле, Брэндон такой же, как он. Вот только мучает того не тоска, а стыд. Эти два чувства не слишком друг от друга отличаются, и рана внутри него не настолько большая, но Конор замечает ее сразу, когда впервые заглядывает ему в глаза. Он всегда считал, что серые глаза самые красивые, потому что у Элеонор они именно такого цвета. Вот только когда-то оттенок у них был другой — теплый, с горящими искорками озорства. В любую секунду готовые к улыбке глаза. У Брэндона они были холодные, со скрытой настороженностью, из стали или льда. Вот только давно уже не назвать этот оттенок незнакомым, потому что глаза Элеонор стали именно такими уже давно. Можно даже не понимать, что рана там, внутри, но она так и будет расти, расползаться, отравляя организм — постепенно, уходя все глубже, пока не поглотит. И в какой-то момент поймешь, что все это по-настоящему, но сделать уже ничего не успеешь.</p><p>Никому из них не нужны откровения. Конору — потому что он просто не умеет выражать свои чувства с помощью слов, Брэндону — потому что он не хочет признавать существование того, что его ранит. Их не связывает ничего, кроме понимания того, что для них обоих ни в чем нет смысла. Нью-Йорк — маленький город, так что Конор даже не удивляется тому, что лицо Брэндона кажется хорошо знакомым. Манхэттен — еще меньше, так что, скорее всего, они виделись неоднократно. Как бы любой ни старался выстроить маленький мирок вокруг себя, все время приходится сталкиваться и с чужими, другое дело, что ты стараешься забыть об их существовании, если они тебя не устраивают, и все равно чувствуешь себя незнакомцем, если кто-то предлагает тебе зайти в его мир. По-настоящему близким человеком для другого можно стать, лишь ощутив себя там в безопасности. Но что говорить об этом, если даже сделать первый шаг, чтобы только переступить порог, всегда невероятно сложно.</p><p>Конор не помнит, как они в первый раз заговорили. Должно быть, это было скучное подобие разговора, который тек вяло, потому что его не хватало на большее, чем "Да", "Нет" и "Не знаю". Брэндон мог болтать на скучные темы, поэтому и не запомнился. Но после в баре он начал появляться чаще, регулярно, разговоры стали активнее, хотя никогда не доходили до крайностей и до бестактных личных вопросов. Брэндон оказался интересным собеседником, а поскольку Стюарт в последнее время всерьез занялся своей личной жизнью, Конору все равно было не с кем коротать время. Зачастую Брэндон засиживался и после закрытия бара, и тогда Конор не упускал возможности присоединиться к нему и выпить. Все лучше, чем оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями, даже если приходится больше говорить, чем слушать. Главное, чтобы все это не перешло в один момент в нудные нравоучения или слезливую искренность по поводу своих проблем.</p><p>***</p><p>Он не хочет называть отношениями то, что связывает их с недавних пор, потому что это все так странно, бессмысленно и не нужно, по большому счету, что едва ли имеет право на существование. Их первый поцелуй даже обозначать не хочется как какое-то событие, потому что это равняется тому, чтобы признать его значимость, а Конору этого не надо. Он знает, что любит Элеонор, что для Брэндона изначально это было мимолетной прихотью, спровоцированной алкоголем, а он вовремя его не остановил. Конору кажется, что это будет последний раз, как он видит Брэндона, потому что неловкость ситуации будет непреодолима, но следующим вечером тот вновь приходит, чтобы заказать свой излюбленный коктейль, и не избегает смотреть ему в глаза. Мучительного объяснения не требуется. Что-то просто начинает происходить.</p><p>Они оба не хотят предъявлять взаимные требования и вполне удовлетворены этим. Брэндон в свое время только фыркнул, когда Конор неуверенно сообщил тому, что женат, так почему и он должен задумываться о том, есть ли кто-нибудь у него? Брэндон не дурак, чтобы понимать, как на самом деле все обстоит, и что Конору просто нужно нечто более-менее стабильное, за что можно ухватиться, как за существенное и существующее. Конор давно перестал быть наивным, чтобы не осознавать, насколько это жалко и унизительно для него — заполнять пустоту, которую оставила в его сердце Элеонор, когда захотела исчезнуть из его жизни. Ненадолго, но он может забыться, притвориться другим человеком, может быть, тем самым, каким всегда хотел быть. От себя убежать нельзя. </p><p>***</p><p>У Элеонор были мягкие нежные губы и тихий смех. Брэндон редко позволяет себе даже улыбнуться, а когда он целует его — губы сухие. Конор никогда не остается у него на ночь, даже если час уже поздний, но других вариантов у них нет. Они никогда не болтают ни о чем за едой, смотря куда угодно, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом, на разговоры тянет только после выпивки, и легко друг с другом становится только когда выключен свет. Конор знает, что никогда не сможет высказаться о том, что лежит у него на душе тяжелым грузом и не рассчитывает услышать  когда-нибудь о каких-то сугубо личных вещах. Пустяки, бессмыслицы, общие темы, ничего достаточно глубокого, ведь если заглянуть внутрь, можно ненароком увидеть отражение самого себя. Зеркала бывают неприятны всем, особенно если они кривые или разбитые, и особенно те, где можно увидеть отражение своей души.</p><p>Конору не хватает духу закончить все первым, но он просто не в состоянии представить, что будет испытывать, если тем, кто уйдет, будет Брэндон. Наверное, больше всего он боится, что не почувствует абсолютно ничего, и тогда это действительно будет концом всего. Надежды нет, но если осталась способность к эмоциям, не замаскированная под потребность к присутствии кого-то рядом, то, возможно, когда-нибудь он сможет обрести смелость и выбраться из этого замкнутого круга. Когда-нибудь он сможет преодолеть себя и перестать быть пойманным светлячком в стеклянной банке. Обладать светом еще не значит уметь разгонять тьму, но признаваться тот себе в этом не хочет, он тщетно бьется о крышку, пытаясь освободиться из заточения, но никогда в этом не преуспеет и умрет к утру.</p><p>Коди тоже был светлячком. Свет его погас слишком рано — он исчез навсегда, но успев что-то зажечь глубоко внутри них двоих. И если когда-то давно была надежда, что тьму удастся хотя бы осветить, то сейчас не осталось ничего.</p><p>***</p><p>В какой момент меняется все? Неужели такое действительно может произойти только из-за одной мелочи? Не вовремя заданный вопрос, неправильное содержание этого самого вопроса; то, что изменил своей привычке, решив, что слишком пьян для того, чтобы ехать в таком состоянии домой; то, что возражений против того, чтобы он остался, не следует. Впервые за все это время Конор испытывает нечто, напоминающее желание выговориться начистоту. Его нужно подавить, потому что это будет гораздо более неловко. Может быть, если не повезет, концом. Брэндону не нужны обязательства и чужие проблемы, это все будет в тягость. Конор же не хочет переходить эту грань: как только пытаешься довериться, то впускаешь незнакомца свой мирок. Он знает, что не готов, и потом будет сожалеть. </p><p>Конор молчит, разглядывая утопающий в темноте потолок спальни Брэндона, на котором виднеются блики уличных фонарей и вывесок, попадающих с улицы через окно. Привлекающие внимание огоньки, но слишком ничтожные для того, чтобы рассеять темноту. Искусственные, а значит фальшивые и не являющиеся чем-то, связанным с реальностью. Жалкие и безуспешные попытки воссоздать живой свет. </p><p>Но что остается делать, если светлячки исчезли?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>